During aggressive confrontations, such as confrontations between police officers and a criminal suspect, police officers have few options for non-lethal intervention. Even generally non-lethal options carry substantial risks. In situations where a person needs to be restrained to prevent injury to himself or others, a police officer may need to apply substantial physical force to place the person in a position to be handcuffed or otherwise rendered harmless; such force may be physically injurious to the person.
What is needed is a non-lethal device for restraining a person without an injurious amount of physical force.